


Perfect Little Yogurt Drop

by DominusFero



Series: Best About You [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Humor, Gentle Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominusFero/pseuds/DominusFero
Summary: This series is all about good vibes. Each story details a specific aspect that Daniel/David/Jasper likes about the significant other. Often, these pairings are not used under the happiest of circumstances, with one character often being abused/killed/hurt in some way. This happens particularly with Danvid, and sometimes Jaspvid too, and frankly, why?So, this series sets out to tell only positive love stories.
Relationships: Daniel/Jasper (Camp Camp)
Series: Best About You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642843
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Perfect Little Yogurt Drop

**Author's Note:**

> Daniel's tiny pink nose is cute AF and ya'll know it. Am I self-projecting? Yes. Definitely. Absolutely.

Friday was movie night. A time-honored tradition since Daniel and Jasper’s very first date. Tonight, however, was an exception. Rather than pay any mind to the film on the television, the two were preoccupied with more important affairs.

Bathed in the fair glow of the television, Jasper asserted his passion with a plentiful number of kisses along Daniel’s jawline. He moved behind the ear, adding a carnal nip for pleasure. Daniel mumbled incoherently under his breath, back arching in euphoria. Jasper then placed a quick peck on Daniel’s cheek, which he then followed with a trail of gentle kisses down the neck. As he broke the strain of kisses, Jasper nuzzled Daniel lovingly then brushed noses.

“You know what I like best about you?” He asked Daniel in a hushed whisper.

“No, what?” Daniel replied, his voice husky with desire.

“Your cute little nose.” Jasper leaned in eagerly. But instead of meeting soft lips, Jasper met thin air as Daniel pulled his head away.

“My nose?!” He questioned, equally surprised and a tad bit offended at what his boyfriend had said.

“Mmhmm.”

“Wha-why my nose?!” Daniel squawked in confusion. “What about my eyes??”

“Oh, come on, babe, that’s the easiest and cheapest way to compliment someone.” Jasper rolled his eyes. His hands fell from Daniel’s shoulders to his waist. “I love them, don’t get me wrong. But they aren’t what I like best about you.”

Daniel was flabbergasted.

“Wh-why?!” He spluttered. “Why my fucking nose of all things??”

“It’s so tiny and pink, dude, like a kitten’s! I love it so much; you don’t even know.” Jasper smiled, looking at Daniel with a dreamy, half-lidded gaze of endearment. “It’s like a perfect little drop of strawberry yogurt atop vanilla ice cream. The perfection topping to a lovely snack.”

Admittedly, Daniel did feel a bit empowered when he heard Jasper’s compliments. Jasper always found a way to take something small and make it meaningful. He was grateful that Jasper tended to love his atypical attributes. It made him feel special. It made him feel like he was more than blue eyes and golden hair. Compliments like those plagued him throughout his life; he hated hearing the same unoriginal things over and over. Feeling cheeky, Daniel pretended to question Jasper’s choice of words.

“Oh, so I’m plain, now?” He teased, quirking a brow to seal his act.

“What-no! Shut up.” Jasper playfully shoved Daniel backward into the couch cushion. Daniel broke out into a fit of giggles as his head hit the soft fabric. Jasper grinned, bringing his head down so he could steal Daniel away in a tentative kiss. “Y’know, I originally was gonna be a dick and say your ass, but I figured you would have hit me for that.”

“I would never,” Daniel responded softly. His hands tightened against Jasper’s waist as he pressed their lips together once again. Tasting that sparkling citric zap of a connection, Daniel moaned in pleasure.

Separating only a lips distance apart, Jasper gently caressed Daniel’s cheek with his hand.

“I love you so very much, babe. You’re the only one for me.” He said in a low tone. Smiling drunkenly with his heart drowning in a sea of lovesickness, Daniel reciprocated fully.

“I love you, too, Jasper.”

**Author's Note:**

> I already have a set list of stories that I will be writing, however, I am up for requests. Leave them in the comments so I can make a list :)


End file.
